swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chriff urcha
Chriff Urcha is a male Tusken Sith Master and Hand of the New Sith Order; he is one of the most known apprentices in the New Sith Order and is considering an up and coming member of the Sith. The Child During his childhood years he was the son of the Head Shaman of the tribes and when his father died was next to come in line. In the Shamanistic culture of the Tuskens they were known to have the ability to harness the force, however originally when he didn't have that well knowledge he just passed it off as "His family having magical abilities." when he reached the age of 11 teens there was another Uli'ah (child) that was his rival. They competed and competed and even got in fights until one day when the child was charging at him a large anger was going through his body and the child just stopped. he was falling to the ground grabbing his throat and Chriff was harnessing his "magic" (force) to choke the other child. Before chriff killed the child his concentration came off when his shaman father stopped him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20060313011935/starwars/images/d/d2/Tusken_kid.jpg At the age of 12 Chriff always liked to wonder off. His pals and him would go exploting near the rocky areas of Tatooine. Chriff and his pals had a playful childhood. If they saw something they would always go after it wondering what it was. As a child Chriffs favourite game was Krayt dragon. ( A form of freeze tag) The play who is the Krayt dragon has to catch the person and bring them to his layer, if the krayt dragon catches everyone within a duration of time the krayt dragon player wins. Although Chriff was a happy little child, and hardly showed it at all he was and is a cold murderer. He never would hurt his friends unless neccessary to advance himself pretty far. For people he didn't care about he wouldn't care if they lived or not. As a child Chriff was taught as a hunter. He was raised to know that in an event that could give you extreme rewards, or advancements the other person didn't matter. Years earlier during his first hunt he was given a cycler rifle and his father got him to shoot a Massiff and her pups for food. It is at that moment Chriffs psychey began to stray, this at first was extremely traumatizing for him, but at the same time pleasurable. That was the moment of his life went Chriff was subconciously a psychopath. He only showed it rarely, and many never even saw it in him. Curious Explorations One day Chriff and his pals were exploring the Jundland wastes, this rocky area was home to many jawa, and Tusken tribes. Chriff loved playing in this area, it was a great spot for target practice againts unsuspecting Jawas. Chriff was walking through the wastes climbing over rocks and enjoying himself. Along the dirt paths was a black blob in the distance. He couldn't make it out so he beckoned his friends yelling "Come here guys look at this. I think I see something!" The rest of the Uli'ah eagerly followed. It was an odd looking critter and it quickly started scurring away. Chriff had never seen one before and it looked like a rat. Chriff followed and followed until the womprat scurried down a hole. Chriff looked down this dark tunnel and realized it was big enough for a child like him to crawl through. Him and his pals began crawling through this tunnel wondering 'Where could this possibly lead.' As they reached the end of the tunnel Chriff yelled "WOW!" it was a massive 'city' if you will of womp rats. Much like the ones so many years ago that had captured C-3PO and R2D2 about 180 years ago. He was in shock, however they all noticed him and he quickly had to get out. He scurried up to the surface and him and his friends began sprinting away. Womp rats began flooding out hundreds and hundreds of them swarming. Chriff then began force speed and quickly sped through. His friends all athletic luckily were fast enough however Chriff easily beat them away. He knew to stay away from their again however he wondered to himself 'What exactly goes on down their?' Still wondering the truths of that place to this day. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091203051933/starwars/images/c/c9/Womp_Rat.jpg Scavenging When Chriff was about 15 his father took him to the pod races in beggers canyon. It was a sport Chriff truly loved. Shooting at unsuspecting racers was a great passtime in his tribes culture. His very first hit allowed his family a great feast. However this was special because it was a rare occasion where a Tusken would be able to kill a pod racer on his first try. Then causing a chain reaction of other racers to destroy eachother. Several parts were salvaged and Chriff relished the oppuritunity take the parts from the other ships and in secret he built his own. He spent several year fixing it up. Chriff was known as one of the tribes best marksmen. Almost always getting a kill. This was mainly because of his force abilitys to see when their coming. Chriff usually fed the remains to the guard animals around the tribe, and oddly enough he even caught his herbivorous bantha sniffing the racers corpse out. About seven months went by and peice, by peice he built his podracer. At last one morning he had finished it. The morning was a cool morning(It was really boiling hot but cool for Tatooine) and he rolled his racer out into the center of the village. The Tusken women and children surrounded, with the men beggining to wake up to see what the commotion was about. All of them watch in awe as Chriff put on his makeshift helmet and got in. He heard several Oooohs and aaahhhsss when power it up. The beast of a pod racer had a loud roar and began to hover. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20060104211805/starwars/images/e/eb/Vokoff-StroodTitan2150.jpg (Its origional model is a old Titan 2150 however it has been modified with illegal weaponry such as a repeating blaster and a flame thrower.) At first he didnt really know how to work it so his ship was going this way and that nearly hitting people. He got a good grasp of the machine and the masses within the village cheered as he went several hundred kilometers an hour strait to beggars canyon. He knew that the next pod race would come soon and he wanted to get in on it. He knew the canyons well and he would have a great advantage. For the next hour and a half he would test drive his pod racer across the dunes. He set a course to the scum city of Mos espa. He zoomed through the streets and made his way to the stadium where several people were already getting lined up to the starting line. He could hear the cheering and the announcer spoke: "Hey there Mos espa today is a fine day for racing! We have a great turnout today! Blork our reigning champion, Cliptox, a dangerous one indeed! Thirdly we have Yoran, Fourthly Xintox, Fithly Ben Tykro, Sixthly Victor Clily, Seventh Ark Trito, Marcus Yalin, Ninth we have Boris Clit, tenth Zextir Brakta, and what is this?! We have a new contestant!" A series of cheers could be heard echoing throughout the dunes. The announcer continued; "It would appear we have a...TUSKEN RAIDER!?" Many boos were heard along with many cheers at the same time. Then the announcer analyzed Chriff with intent "OH WAIT? THIS IS THE TUSKEN MARKSMEN WHO HAS SPICED UP ALL OUR RACES!" A roar of cheers and Chriff felt a sense of acheivement. The announcer after a pause he said "ON YOUR MARKS EVERYONE!" A starting light appeared at the starting line. The Race of Boonta Eve http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080228145929/starwars/images/6/6f/Mos_Espa_Grand_Arena.jpg Red... Yellow... GREEN! Everyones racer zoomed racing throughout the dunes approaching beggers canyon. Chriffs makeshift racer proved very fast but he had a secret weapon. A large series of twists and turns started and he zoomed past everyone, however the champion Blork refused to be beat that easily. He launched an explosion but Chriff quickly dodged. As they got deeper into Tusken territory Chriff grinned. His people were cheering him on, and "helping" him win. A group of hunters pulled their rifles and got ready. A sharp turn ensued where the Tuskens had been waiting and they all fired at Blorks engines. His engine quickly flew off and Blork span into the cliff side. Chriff laughed a sinister laugh as he zoomed through the canyon. He could see Blork in his mirror getting up and cursing at him from afar. Xintox began to come behind him with insane speed. He must've activated his nitrogen tank because he nearly hit Chriff while speeding past him. Chriff was angered by this and quit slacking off. He pressed several buttons and a repeating laser system rose out of his engine compartment and shot at Xintox. Xintox proved as a worthy opponent however his engines were quickly busted and his anti gravity component was destroyed immediatly crashing him into the ground. With him in the lead he went around for his second lap with great speed. Followed closely by Victor. The two became paralell and Chriff was about to pull his flamethrower mounted atop his back seet area when Victor pulled out a blaster pistol shooting at the Tusken. He quickly ducked and could hardly see where hewas going. Chriff thought fast and disengaged his engines victor quickly passed him. Chriff re-engaged his engines and got behind Victor. Victory looked behind him and was still shooting at Chriff little did he know that he was going 580 Kph into the side of Beggars canyon. Victor turned around to pilot and the last thing he saw was a jagged rock pointing strait into his head. Three out of the ten competitors had been eliminated Chriff smiled happily. 2 laps passed with almost no sight of any other competitors. 'It's too quiet...' thought Chriff as he sped down the track, the only voices he heard were the spectators when he passed him, it made him nervous. As he was cruising along he suddenly felt a jolt pushing his entire pod racer nearly launching him through the windsheild! It was Cliptox! He had rammed him almost incinerating him withing the beam connecting Cliptoxes engines. Chriff launched his turbo speedily trying to get away from Cliptox, however Clitpox did the same catching up to Chriff. Cliptox continuously rammed into Chriff nearly killing him several times. Chriff quickly attached his seat belt which he had never bothered to do and set it to auto pilot detecting where masses of terrain were and evading them however decreasing the speed considerably. He got himself outo the flamethrower and incinerated Cliptoxes engines and the fire spread to Clitpoxes cockpit aswell.Cliptox jumped out of his Cockpit feeling a sudden surge of gravit launching him into the sand. Chriff soon approached the finish line disengaging auto pilot. He sped into the finish line with pleasure and did a victory trick on his makeshift Titan 2150. Chriff then did a force jump out of his Pod and watch the seven remaining pod owners finish the match. Then he saw Blork trudging back to the arena on foot. He did a little bow to the crowd and felt pleased with himself. He took the trophy and the 10 000 Credit reward. He got back into his Pod racer and made his way home, their a victory feast awaited him. The main delicacy was Krayt Dragon head, along with bantha butter bread, and other various meats and breads. It was a well earned feast. The Ritual into Adulthood For his ritual of adult-hood he and a friend of his was sent into the desert. They had to bring back animal bones of the one they killed for proof of their victory. They were sent into the deserts for weeks searching and one day the two came across this large stony lair. He thought it was abandoned but went in anyway and beckoned to his friend so they could get away from the beating sun just for a little while. To his surprise was the dreaded Krayt dragon. He used speed to dodge this menacing beast and both he and the beast were caught off guard for the desolation of this place, his friend however who wasn't a force sensitive was hit with the Krayt dragons tail and was killed from the impact of the jagged walls. When dodging about he managed to get into a narrow crack that the dragon couldnt get into. When the beast was making its futile efforts to bite Chriff he took his chance. When the Krayt was biting he jabbed his sharp gaffi stick into its mouth going through the jaw and into the brain. This took all of his energy and trying to pierce such a beast’s skull he felt a seething anger for the death of his friend and a blood craze. He ripped the gaffi out of its mouth and then climbed out. He began to skin the dead beast for hours. Then a process of removing meat etc. to get the skull. He took the skull on his back & began to travel home. The entire tribe was astounded at such an acheivement that hasn't been seen since the human-tusken. (OOC: Reffering to Darth Krayt.) However a small mourning as well was held for the death of his friend. In honor of such an achievement he got his tattoo that spanned his back. He got many scars however from dodging and running around from the Krayt dragon. A gash on his stomach a few scars on his legs and a scar on his left eye. It almost blinded that eye if it wasn't for his instincts. http://i648.photobucket.com/albums/uu201/WOLFphoto/krayt.png When Jawas attack! Chriff was now a man and a new chapter dawned in is life. He was well on his way to becoming high shaman and things were beggining to slow down for him. However little did he know his adventures werent over yet....Not for him. He was riding his bantha and travelling with his friends on their Banthas aswell. They were travelling towards Mos Espa for the weekend as a little vacation from all their hard work. Chriffs four friends that were coming with him were Rour'Rorror'Ripa (prounounced Roar Roarer Reepa) Rour'Rorror'Ripa was the smartass of the group and always seemed to have a plan. Secondly was Ix'Grk'Brk (prornounced Ix Gerk Berk) Who was the jokester and pretty fun loving. Thirdly was Burk'Jik'Vor (prounounced Burke Jick Vor) he was the diplomatic one who always resolved the fights in the group. Lastly is Yik'Tarkz'Bor(pronounced Yick Tark-z Bore) he was the hot head athlete, but likeable none the less. And obviously theirs Chriff whos the Sadistic Techno hunting engineer, and leader of the group. They were half way to the city when darkness began to fall, Chriff decided they should settle down for the night. He could tell a possible sandstorm could be on the way. They put up their tipi huts and got a fire going. Although extremely hot in the daytime it can get cool at night. He got the massiffs travelling with him to stand gaurd while they went to sleep after having some bantha bread. The massiffs patrolled around camp while the Tuskens slept. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090608022440/starwars/images/c/c6/Massiff-AOTC.jpg Chriff could be heard sleep talking but other then that it was pretty quiet. Around 1 A.M the Massiffs spotted several small black figures approaching quickly towards the camp. Chriff woke up however he just thought the Massiffs were seeing things, because Chriff was too tired to have that much awareness and began to doze off. It was then he heard a electronic pulse electrocuting his Massiff that he jumped up. A SWARM of Jawas charged yelling "SHOOTOGOWA!" and "UTINNI!" Chriff suddenly then realized that they had accidentally entered the Jawa Warlord Grogtin's territory.Chriff pulled out his rifle and started shooting at the Jawas, his pals already captured and being hauled off. Chriff managed to kill about 12 jawas until one of them managed to electrocute him unconciouse. As he awoke, he looked at his surroundings. It would appear he had been hauled off into a sandcrawler. Several midget Jawas surrounded them and one of them said in Jawaese "Why have you tresspased in might Grogtin's territory!?" Chriff remembered his Jawaese from being taught by his father he replyed in perfect Jawaese "It was an accident we were travelling to Mos Espa." The Jawas looked at eachother and the interrogater replyed "LYER, YOU'RE SPIES!" Chriff replyed, "I find that unlikely because if we were We'd be a lot more on guard then you found us....In fact we would've saw you coming and would've been able to kill you guys." The Jawas looked at eachother and said "Fine you will see Grogtin. He will decide your fate." They were marched off through the sand crawler to what he suspected was a makeshift throne room. Chriff looked at him, he was rather fat to be completely frank. Above him was a picture of him in his youth, with a Tusken head at his feet. http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs23/f/2008/030/4/0/Kazik__Jawa_Warlord_by_AsokYeesrim.jpg This angered chriff a bit however he kept calm. Seeing as how that head was his grandfathers that was painted. He knew because his grandfather was decapitated by a raiding part of Jawas many years ago. The Jawa leader got out of his chair and hobbled over to them, like the fat little thing he was. He said "Who are these pitiful things that are in my presence?" The Jawa that took Chriff said "They were a group of Tuskens who made camp in your territory my leige." The fat Jawa look at them and said "Well what do you have to say for yoursel-crawkllllergrgrgrgrg." He was being force choked by Chriff however the Jawas panicked and didn't know what was going on. Chriff while choking him used force pull and made a dent in the ceiling above him. The suns rays were crashing on the near-dead jawa who was being strangled. All the Jawas panicked and yelled "THE GODS ARE KILLING OUR LEADER! AHHHHH!"In the panick Jawas flooded out of their SandCrawler and ran to their speeders that they had scavenged leaving the sandcrawler. The Jawa warlord lay dead on the ground and his rat-like face turned blue. Chriff managed to untie himself by getting slack and slack until he was free. He then cut open the rops that tied up his friends. Chriff said "Well boys it would appear we hit the motherload. Look at all this equiptment we have now! So what should we do, Drive this puppy to Mos Espa, or bring it back to the tribe?" They voted and it was 2 bring it to Mos Espa and 3 to the tribe. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081012114038/starwars/images/1/1b/Sandcrawler.jpg On the horizon the tribe saw a sandcrawler appear. They were all in confusion, never had the Jawas attacked a very large Tusken town. A group of Raiders got arms and prepared however before they began launching a volley of Cycler shots the pressure door opened up. They saw Chriff, and company come out of the Sandcrawler. Chriff said "We have avenged our former Chieftan AND we have many spoils of war!" He brought the dead body of the Warlord out and the Chieftan decided to hang his dead body out on the gate that led inside the town. Chriff got into his Titan 2150 pod racer and his pals got into speeders spoiled off of the sandcrawler. They raced to Mos Espa to continue their Vacation. However little did he know the Jawas were planning revenge. As Chriff sped through the dune sea A group of Jawas yelled "UTINNI!" not realizing that Chriff had a very armed, and very lethal pod racer. They fired their electronic shocks however all missed and Chriff charged his pod racer at them. The Flamethrower rose out of his ship and lit up the ground with burning jawas. They died quickly and they brought their dead Carcases to surround the village with Jawa corpses to scare off any attackers in the future. Once they made it to Mos Espa they parked their vehicles outside and had a drink at the Cantina, Listening to Bith do what they do best, play music. After that it was a relaxing day and they laid back and relaxed. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080316202528/starwars/images/f/fa/Modal_Nodes_02.jpg The Shaman Lord It was a cool morning on Tatooine for the Suns Tatoo 1 and Tatoo 2 had just barely been peaking over the horizon. In his heart Chriff knew that today was the day....The day where he was to be the next great Shaman. His father came up to him and said "Are you ready for the test?" Chriff took a deep breath and said "Yes father." The two walked into the Tusken cities' square. The inhabitants of the city gathered in and sat in a circle. Everyone came, the head shaman(his father), The chieftan, The children, The hunters, The women, everyone! The ritual lasted a long time-from dawn until the next dawn. The ceremony was a feast, aswell as a very important religious passage for the Tuskens took religion extremely seriously. The Tusken being tested was expected to tell the story of all of the Tuskens history and if they got one word wrong they would be killed on the spot. Chriff knew what was before him and had studied all his life for this day. A large bonfire was placed in the center of the large circle that the people made and everyone came quiet. He started to recite the Tusken history from all the way back to 9000 BBY. Speaking of the tribal wars, the great kings, life, and technology. He also spoke of the Czerka corporation building mines. Speaking of the heroic deeds done by the Tusken King and purifying the land of the Czerka corporations existance. He spoke of story after story and many hours passed until night fell. His speach was flawless and after the stories the main feast came in. The main course was seasoned and spiced Krayte dragon that is only eaten at the most special of occasions. Massiff followed, aswell as bantha bread, and vegetation found in the Jundland wastes nearby. Chanting came on and many rituals followed Chriff was given his ceremonial Bone necklace that he wears under his clothing always. His father gave it to him personally being the head shaman. His father handed it to him with great pride. http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs18/f/2007/206/5/d/Tusken_Shaman_by_GoryAbomination.jpg Chriff accepted the necklace and shook his fathers hand. Chriff was now the Head shaman of the Tribe and cheering was heard from the crowed. Chriff hugged his father and said farewell. For in Tusken religion when a head Shaman passed on his status he must venture out into the dune sea where he will be taken by the gods and acheive ascension. The sun rose and the ceremony was over. No food was left and the plates were cleaned and taken away. A new chapter came into his life. Imperial Intervention Months passed and they were propserous for the tribal city. The tribe was now the most powerful of all the Tusken tribes. They could practically do anything due to their Sandcrawler and mass amounts of numbers armed with Gaffi sticks and Cycler rifles. The Tuskens were angry about the growing presence of humans, so they planned to launch something that hadn't been done since Fort Tusken. They were going to attempt to take down the main cities of Tatooine. They raided villages and moisture farmers and a rampage went through. Chriff watched from the Sandcrawlers control area while a horde of Tuskens were slaughtering human villages. The local garrison of storm troopers took up arms because of this threat. A large battle occured on the outskirts of Mos eisley and fighting raged on for many days. When the Tuskens were on the virge of victory several hundred reinforements came storming through. They came from Mos espa and flanked the Tusken invasion force. The Tuskens were beggining to be encircled So they retreated into their sandcrawler and began to retreat. However little did the storm troopers know that the were being lurred into a trap. As they entered the Jundland wastes which was the pathway back to the City the sandcrawler disspaeared behind a large mountain. The army of storm troopers followed and they were met with a horde of bantha-riding tuskens charging at them from the side. The stormtroopers were overrun however they inflicted so many casualities upon the Tuskens that they could not continue their invasion. Chriff and the remaining Tuskens grabbed the dead stormtroopers bodies and hanged them on the exterior of the city. They grabbed all of the heads aswell and put spears through them and put the spears through the ground. It was a pleasurable day for the Tuskens however many good men died and silence went through the city. A pilgrimage to the Sarlacc Water was scarce in the lands of Tatooine however their had always been the great Oasis to feed the people. It had provided hydration for the people for centuries and was always the most reliable source of water due to a spring within the Jundland wastes that made an underground river into the Oasis. The water began to dry up in the Oasis due to a possible blockage within the river system. This caused great panic within the tribe and they needed someone to fix it. Chriff, and his pals were sent to do something about it however they knew it to be a long and treacherous journey, even with Chriffs podracer. They all packed up and sat in Chriffs podracer that had been manufactured to seat 4. Chriff engaged his engines and said "Everyone ready?!" He heard three yahs in the background and went off. Chriff was on his way to the Sarlacc because of he planned to make a sacrifice to the God of sand. As his pod approached The Pit of Carkoon he disengaged the engines. in the front seat was a tied up Jawa that had been stealing food resources for several weeks and was going to be killed one way or another. He grabbed the Jawa that was squealing and shaking and threw him into the Sarlacc. He heard several screams of pain as he was being swallowed by the Sarlacc. Chriff laughed a bit and drove off. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090423184527/starwars/images/2/25/Sarlacc-BTM-DB.jpg He hoped that sacrifice was enough to bring the water back so he went to check the Oasis for water. After about an hour of driving his pod he found the Oasis still shrinking in size. He looked around and saw the Jundland wastes nearby and drove their to try and find some answers. He parked his Podracer and found a large entrence into one of the rock mountains. He killed several rats as he explored his way through the dark tunnels of the mountain. Until he found a large spring. He looked at the river to see that it had been blocked off by rocks that had collapsed on. Chriff concentrated his hardest, and hardest, until finnally his force telekenesis moved the boulders out of the way. A massive flow of water burst through due to the spring being heavily jammed by the rocks. He then left and got back into his pod. After about 2 days of being gone he was regarded as a hero of the wastes and was greatly praised. He was gaining more power in the tribe and fear began to spread throughout the high ranking members. Lies of him began to spread. Freedom From a Sandball In his later teens the rest of the tribe began to fear him for his abilities, because he used them far more then other shamans did. Chriff seemed to have a better understanding, & ability to harness the power. He was now the High Shaman & this was a very prestige’s, and honorable part in the tribe. Even the Chieftain came to be heavily influenced by Chriff’s opinions. Especially with the skull of the krayt dragon added to his mask he may as well been the Chieftan. Later one day when Chriff was in his hut a soldier came to him saying that a ship had landed not to far from the village.Chriff and a group of Raiders road their Banthas to the crashed toscan 8-Q to find several pirates dead and 2 or 3 limping around looking at the endless wastes. as Chriff & his friends were hiding behind a large dune the Raiders got their rifles and Gaffi sticks and began to charge. He stayed back and watched what he likes to call "My brutes" killing the pirates. http://darthhater.com/wp-content/uploads/600px-Tusken.jpg They left one alive who was crawling away like a worm. He went to the scene of the battle and he stepped in front of the crawling pirate. He force choked him to death and watched with a grin on his face. From former similar events like this he learned both Galactic basic, & Jawa trade. Chriff & his tribesmen used to interrogate them and raid their outposts. After killing the human he saw the chance to get off this sand rock. It was torture living on such a dull world. The only actual sport there was Krayt dragons, and those were becoming harder to find. He yearns to become powerful & strong. The galaxy will know his name as a powerful lord. He jumped into the cockpit and ascended before the other Tuskens could do anything. From interrogating He heard about a Sith Academy, & the location. He yearned to become a master at the dark force ways so He set a course. He's been training at the Sith Academy for a few years now and He's performed well. He's survived the hardships of the Academy and has fought to become a great force user, & lightsaber battler. However he has had mistakes that cost him. He's scarred from not moving fast enough. Every failure, shows under his clothing, he strives to reach his ambition, and will never give up. The Betrayle After a year of being an acolyte serving under the Sith, he had grown tired of getting no where with his master. Months of training he showed promise but he knew that his master couldn't see it. One faithful day he met a Sith Lord named Darth Malus. He was waiting for his master to join him when the powerful sith challenged him. Chriff was taken off guard but quickly got into his Djem So stance. Malus got into his makashi and the clashing of lightsabers ensued. They battled and the acolyte obviously was outclassed by far. However even being hit with lightning Chriff refused to give up. Fulgrim saw this and he stopped the fight. Chriff was in surprise and kept his guard however deigniting his lightsaber. The two exchanged ideologys about Sith and Fulgrim saw the flame in Chriff. However Fulgrim wasn't sure and he sent Chriff to kill his master. At first Chriff was surprised but he had to show his prowess. With ease Chriff slaughtered his master impressing the observors. Fulgrim sent Chriff to do a mission of capturing a Vessel called'' The Hope He hadn't proved himself yet but Chriff was determined. He was assigned a few grunts to help him and another Sith named Aza. They ascended and went into hyperspace to hijack ''The Hope Stealing Hope Chriff engaged hyperdrive and approached Yavin IV where The Hope ''had been orbiting. The ship had been registered in the Galactic Alliance allowing them to get into the hanger quickly. A quick battle ensued in the hanger and it was quickly captured. Chriff knew his orders and stealthily bad it up to the bridge only killing few. He strangled officers that he passed by getting through coded doors where he went. He was a fan of Force choke. Once they told him he slaughtered them and hid the bodies so no alarm was hit. Finnally getting into the Bridge he was met with several guards. Using a force jump behind them he attacked killing them. However he was shot in the foot due to a breif moment of carelessness. A small glimmer of arrogance broke his foot. He learned from this mistake and knew he wouldn't make it again. Overconfidence can do more then break your foot. He wouldn't make this mistake again if he could help it. The pilots and navigators were scared and unarmed. Chriff locked the doors and a smile could be under his mask. He used force choke and killed each officer one by one when they refused to answer his questions on the override code. The officers made the bad mistake of locking Chriff out of the system which would cost them their lives. After only the captain being left Chriff interrogated him. Force choking him and then stopping to give him a breath and then doing it again and again and again. Heavily injuring the officers lungs. Finnally the officer gave the passcode up and Chriff force pushed him into a console electrocuting him to death. Blood pooling everywhere. Chriff grinned with pride as he overccame an entire ship. I love killing people! When Chriff returned to Fulgrim, he was pleased with ''The Hope ''in orbit everything had gone well. But the next task that was appointed to him was going to prove to be a doozy. He was given a task to kill a general of the Kicka empire, at first he had no idea to go about doing it, however Chriff concocted a plan to pose as new stormtroopers to help garrison his private getaway home on Bastion. After about a week of patrolling me and some grunts that helped Chriff on his escapades around midnight surrounded his sleep quarters. During the assasination the general was very....unco-operative. He shot Chriff in the shoulder with a blaster pistol and a fight came out. Due to the soldiers quarters being across the complex they couldn't here the fight. After his demise Chriff put a rope around his neck and hung him. cleaning up all the blood and sewing up his wounds the assasination group framed it as a suicide. This allowed us to leave with ease saying that we were going to inform the higher ups about the generals demise. Chriff obviously didn't....When he returned to Fulgrim he told him to seek the Dark Lord. Saying he would have further knowledge for Chriff. Gambling is trouble Chriff was in the Nar Shadaah system when it all happend. A rich gambler named Vok'ra owed him a very large amount of money, 10 000 credits. He had gambled his way and was very succesful. However he had the misfortune to bet againts Chriff in a podrace that would nearly cost Vok'ra his life. Chriff marched his way through into Vok'ra private estate taking care of the guards. He threatend to kill Vok'ra unless he gave him the money. Chriff didn't know however that a jedi named Yorick Oakland would intervene. As he was about to strike down Vok'ra his foe qiuckly intervened and they had a very breif fight. Chriff managed to coerce his way into getting Vok'ra to give him the money. Later he would attempt to kill Vok'ra anyway however he was chased down by the jedi and Chriff was forced to leave. However he managed to break several bones in Vok'ra's body and destroy his very expensive yacht. 'Training for power' Since that embaressment Chriff has trained extensivly and has aquired Darth Nihilus's holocron. As well he has spent days within the library expanding his strength. An unexpected Apprentice On the streets of coruscant a young girl tryed to pickpocket Chriff, however Chriff sensed coming and went on a chase. Eventually he caught up with her and convinced her into coming with him. To train as his loyal apprentice. Appearance Chriff in his more bare of forms is about 6'2 tan with a large tattoo of a krayt dragon covering the entirety of his back. he's pretty muscular with several scars all over his body as explained before. His eyes are a bright yellow. Also they have a distinct glow about them. His "claws" are large and firm. He has a long neck and sharpend teeth capable of ripping through meat. http://www.grovel.org.uk/wp-content/uploads/2006/08/starwa042.jpg Clothing Chriff has Brownish tusken garb, a black cape with reddish innerds, his gauntlets have dark red lining and very black base. His Tusken mask has bone from a krayt dragon to fit his mask. Similar to the one you see here except it has a tusken breathing apparatus, A visor is attached through a Ubese Hunter killer mask allowing infrared vision. Instead of eyes its a visor. The neck isn't exposed and is also hidden under the Tusken garb. Chriff also has a battle garb that he uses which is very versatile and allows him to move easily. The normal garb can be seen in appearance. ''Chriff in his Battle Garb: http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2322/2196876186_45a86dde7c.jpg Force Powers U N I V E R S A L Farseeing - 46%'' Added in Finding the Lord of Hungers holocron '' Force Whirlwind - 50% Added in Finding the lord of hungers holocron '' Force Resistance - 45% ''Added in Finding the Lord of hungers holocron '' '''C O R E' Force Speed - 43% Force Concealment - 62% Force Sense - 61% Force Telepathy - 33% Force Telekinesis - 66% D A R K Force Choke - 65% Dark Heal - 47% Added in Finding the Lord of hungers holocron Force Scream - 50% Added in Finding the Lord of Hungers holocron Force Lightning - 49% Added in Finding the Lord of hungers holocron '' Dark Rage - 48% ''Added in Finding the Lord of Hungers holocron '' '''Saber Form': Forme V:Djem So 66% Miscellaneous Information Chriff used a Lightsaber(Red), he has also been seen using a blaster pistol, a repeating blaster and is known to carry around 4 thermal detonators with him. Chriff carries with him basic items such as food, a knife, a rope and a communicator. Chriff flies a Toscan 8-Q and used a Titan 2150 Podracer when he is at home on Tatooine. Chriff's lightsaber; http://www.saberproject.de/images/news/hett.jpg Chriffs neweset lightsaber has a specialized lava crystal, allowing it to cause intense damage when touching skin as well it has been known to have lava dripping off of it when stationary. It looks like this: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090210162760/starwars/images/d/da/Krayt_saber.jpg Relationships Chriff loves his mother, and honours his fathers memory. He also has a very good relationship with his sister. Chriff has had several romances with other Tuskens in the past however after he left Tatooine he refuses to get in any sort of relationship for it will hold him back. Personality Very perceptive of others from his intelligence. He's always noticed things about other people just by saying hello, the way they walk, and other things. He has very poor humor, he finds others demise comical. If he was told to kill a person and the child was watching he'd be laughing while ripping the persons organs out with his lightsaber. Also he can be sarcastic, and he always knows what to say. He has learned that others are always expendable when it advances his needs. He's a very intelligent person despite originally coming from a Tusken clan. Some quirks about him is that he is always moving his hands jittering. Some weaknesses of his as well are also his strengths. Extreme paranoia always on guard if someone’s watching him, or testing him. He doesn’t trust anyone, it could lead to his demise or to his salvation. To those not in the Sith order, or do not know him that well he is seen to be a complete Sociopath. He often uses his Superficial charisma to persuade others to do his will. He's aquired these traits from his childhood first manifesting itself at a young age. Behind the scenes *Chriffs Real name is Grk'Krst'Arllk given to him at birth by his Tusken father. It means Mystic Warrior. *Chriff is played on the Forum Roleplay Star Wars Galaxy by Chriff Urcha. Who's real name is Ryan Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php *2 - www.Deviantart.com/ *3 - http://z7/invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=13821&st=0 *4 - www.wookiepedia.org/